Known as active ingredients of pests controlling agents have been ethaboxam with fungicidal activity (see, for example, US Patent Publication No. 5514643) and avermectin with insecticidal activity (see, for example, “The Pesticide Manual-14th edition” published by The British Crop Protection Council (BCPC), ISBN1901396142).